


Snowflakes and Snowmen

by HaleStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, I hope you guys like this, I suck at tagging, Kid Fic, Like PURE fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sassy?, Snow, Snowmen, happiness, not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStilinski/pseuds/HaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is so happy to have Stiles. Stiles is happy to have Derek. They had two children, one on the way. Mpreg but no smut. I suck at smut and I also suck at writing summaries, gonna stop now. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and Snowmen

It's Christmas time and it's the most wonderful time of the year. Even more wonderful to Derek Hale-Stilinski. He was in a good place in his life. He felt like the world was at peace for once but really when he was chasing down supernatural freaks and killing girlfriends it was a good time for Derek Hale. 

 

But this was better, this was perfect. 

 

Derek had been having a long, stressful day at work and all he wanted to do was spend time with his family. He had gotten a pretty cozy job a few years back, editing for the newspaper but on some days all he wanted to do was stay in bed with his husband. Especially this morning when Stiles was attached to his hip, begging him not to go. 

 

//"I have to go babe, don't wanna..", Derek mumbled. 

 

"The baby wants you to stay, he doesn't want you to go either, don't disappoint our child, Derek", Stiles mumbled, his eyes closed as he breathed against his husband of eight years. 

 

Even though he was sorely tempted, Derek got out of bed, grumbling about his work day. As he ventured into the kitchen a while later, Stiles was up making them some coffee. With a few sips and some kisses, he was off. //

 

Derek made his way back into his home, smiling as he smelt sugar cookies and lemons and cinnamon. Stiles. He put his coat down, toeing off his shoes in the corner of the living room before he made his way into the kitchen where he heard his oldest daughter and husband mumbling. 

 

"Hi daddy", came a small voice from behind him, causing him to turn before he actually made it into the kitchen. Seeing his youngest child, for the next few months, Derek's face broke out into a wide grin. 

 

"Buddy, hey", he said and Arthur wrapped skinny arms around his father, nuzzling his head into his neck, giggling. 

 

"Daddy, I missed you so much", he stated, barely heard as Arthur had his head buried deep. 

 

"I missed you too Art, let's go see your daddy and sissy", he said, making his way towards the large and cozy kitchen once again, the thought of seeing his husband and daughter causing his grin to spread half way across his head. 

 

"Papa, daddy is home, daddy is home, look it's daddy, my daddy and Claudia's daddy", Arthur said enthusiastically, reminding Derek of the first time he and Stiles went out, a small coffee date where his mate kept talking about everything he found interesting in Derek, causing Derek Hale to get flustered which caused Stiles to go on and on and on about that as well. And Derek honestly loved every single moment of it. He loved every single moment with his Stiles, which his family ever since. 

 

Looking up Derek saw his husband walking over towards him, wrapping an arm around him gently, leaning up to peck his cheek. "I see that, Art. I am so glad daddy is home, papa missed him so much", Stiles spoke gently, staring into his eyes. Derek felt his heart swell. 

 

"And daddy missed papa way, way too much", Derek spoke, more in a whisper, not minding when he felt Arthur slide down him and walk towards his sister. Derek wrapped both arms around Stiles, his husband taking the chance to nuzzle his head into his neck. 

 

Derek loved how their children were so much alike to Stiles and Derek. Both of their children had Stiles' eyes, Derek's nose, Stiles' awkwardness and Derek's growl. They were the perfect combination of Derek and Stiles and Derek loved it. He couldn't wait to see their new son, wondered who's eyes he'd have, wondered who's nose he'd have. 

 

 

. . . . 

 

 

After a few cartoons, Claudia and Arthur were getting restless so they were pretty thrilled when Derek suggested they go out and make snowmen. It had freshly snowed while they were eating lunch, so it was like the earth wanted them to, well that's what Claudia told Arthur as she helped him with his heavy coat. Derek got up gently, chuckling at his two children who were helping their seven months pregnant papa get his shoes on. 

 

"I still think you should stay in and rest, it's cold out there and there is some ice and you could slip and then you'd get hurt and I would fee-", Derek was cut off with his husband's lips, the best way to shut up Derek Hale. "Fine", he mumbled as he pulled away, turning to grab a scarf, Derek was forced by Lydia to buy for Stiles a few weeks ago. He tied it gently around his neck, leaning over and kissing his nose. "I love you, Stiles Stilinski-Hale, so much". 

 

"I love you too Derek Hale-Stilinski", he mumbled gently. He wrapped his arms around his husband, before his leg was pulled by his son. 

 

"Daddy, carry me out please", Arthur said, poking out his bottom lip gently. "..thank you", he mumbled as Derek leaned down and picked him up, turning and walking out the door. Stiles took Claudia's hand and they followed shortly after. 

 

Stiles watched his children and husband run around the front yard, already finishing the snowmen they made of a very pregnant Stiles. He just laughed and took some photos of them as they built it and a few of them after. That was definitely going in the scrapbook. Stiles smiled as he rubbed his swollen stomach through his heavy winter coat, wondering how he got so lucky. He wondered what he did that he deserved this. It must have been something big because this was the biggest and greatest thing that ever happened. He had a loving family with the man he loved, he had a man that loved him. He had two adorable children that were sassy and sweet and somewhat weird. They had their whole family wrapped around their fingers. Their grandfather especially. Sheriff Stilinski did whatever his grandchildren asked. They wanted to go to the zoo, they went to the zoo, they wanted to go to the mall for toys, they were going to the mall. Derek and Stiles were great parents though, so they tried not to give them everything, even though they could afford it. They were pretty comfortable but they didn't want their children to be spoiled. Claudia went shopping with Lydia a lot, mostly to have girl talks and chat about whatever was on her mind. Derek and Stiles trusted her, she had been doing a great job with her own daughter, Melody. She had married Jackson a few months after high school. Everyone shocked at first but soon they realized they were in love and their relationship was pretty strong. Scott and Allison came around a lot as well, ever since they had their son two years ago, Stiles found that he and Derek were like the 'go-to' parents to ask for help and he knew how Derek loved being asked. He was a natural born father and Stiles was a bit jealous of how well he knew his kids. 

 

"Papa, papa come see what we made", Claudia called out, interrupting her papa's thoughts.

 

"I am coming, love. Hold on, papa's feet hurt", Stiles told her, more of a mumble for the last part. He didn't want his children knowing that he was aching because he knew they would freak out, trying to do anything in their power to help, they were just like their father in that way.

 

Soon, Stiles felt his husband strong arms around him, holding his left hand, fiddling with his ring finger. Derek felt a sense of pride as he thought back to their wedding, restraining himself from thinking farther to their wedding night. He did had two young children besides him. He didn't need any awkward boners. Stiles would laugh and then their children would most likely laugh and then - ugh, he doesn't want to get into it. Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles' cheek, rubbing his free hand that was wrapped around his mate's waist and he rubbed the swollen bump gently. "I'll take care of you later, love", Derek mumbled against his husband's ear and closed his eyes as he felt Stiles' relax underneath his whisper and touches. 

 

Stiles smiled as he felt another tug on his leg, looking down at Arthur as he pointed in the direction of four snowmen. "Oh my, you guys, is that us?", he asked, stepping out of his husband's hold and walking towards the four snowmen. The biggest was obviously Derek, the one besides it, kinda of cuddling up to it was Stiles, the same as before. He grinned as he bent down a bit, Derek's hand on his back, protecting him in case he fell. "Is that you, love?", Stiles asked his oldest, looking towards her while she grinned from ear to ear. Derek's grin. 

 

"Yeah papa, it's me and that's Arthur", Claudia spoke gently, smiling as she touched her father's shoulder, both of his children always had a need to touch their father's. Whether it be little pecks on the cheek, holding their hands, tugging on their pants. Whatever it be. He found it sweet and he really loved it. As did Derek. 

 

"That's amazing, Claude, wow", he said and leaned over and pecked her nose, he turned a bit to do the same to Arthur. Derek helped him up gently. 

 

"Hey, come here, I want a kiss too", he heard his husband, a hint of whine in his voice. Stiles chuckled and wrapped his arms around her gently, pressing his lips to his husband. Derek pulled him as close as he could, considering their was a huge bump between. Stiles chuckled again, pressing his lips deeper. Derek pulled away after a bit. "Thank you". Derek rubbed his gloved hand over his husband's stomach, nodding his head as he felt Claudia's hands on Derek's hip, Arthur's hands, slipping into his father's coat pocket and since the little boy was only four, he still had to step on his tippy toes and Derek found that adorable. 

 

"We should go in, daddy. Papa is cold and that means my brother is cold and I don't want that, right Arthur?", Claudia spoke gently, moving to grab her brother's hand and they walked in, Arthur mumbling a quick agreement with her. Derek turned and chuckled, watching them as they left the door open. He didn't know how many times he asked them to shut the door when they left a room. But they would be in there soon, so he wasn't going to bother with it. Derek grabbed his husband's hand, helping him through the thick snow, Derek reminding himself to shovel before they left later that night to visit Stiles' dad. Derek brushed off the snow from his shoes after making sure his husband was doing the same. 

 

He smiled as he heard Claudia and Arthur giggling from upstairs. He knew what they were up to. "Art! Claude! You better not be in papa and daddy's closet", he called out to them, a majority of the Christmas presents were in the closet, the other half under Stiles and Derek's bed and a few hidden in the staircase closet. 

 

"You know them too well", he heard his husband comment with a chuckle. 

 

"Yeah, well they are just like you. Caught you a few times doing the same, thinking I was asleep when you say you wanted tea". Derek smirked, closing the front door, the late afternoon chill stopping at the front door. Stiles leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking towards the couch, taking a seat and propping his feet up. Derek let his husband relax as he put their coats up and he made his way upstairs. He went to see their children, laughing when he spotted them shaking presents. "Hey, how did you get those presents down, I said no snooping". 

 

Claudia looked at her father with a sad expression. "Sorry daddy, we were going to stop but the boxes were so pretty and Arthur said it was okay". Derek looked towards Arthur who was playing with a small box, with a few hearts on the wrapping paper. 

 

"This is from daddy to papa, ooh was it daddy?", Arthur asked, his two children looking at him with amusement in their eyes. He knew they were just trying to get him to forget about the naughty thing they did. He'd tell them about it later.

 

"Sit on the bed and I'll tell you, it's a secret though, so don't tell Papa", Derek said as he picked up the boxes in one movement, none of them breakable. Those were hidden somewhere else. He wasn't going to tell his children that though. He knew them too well. Derek smiled as they agreed cheerfully, closing the closet door as he went and got on his knees, besides the bed, his hands on the bed in front of him, Arthur immediately taking one of his fingers in his smaller hand, Claudia wrapping her hand around Derek's other wrist. Derek knew he was wrapped around their fingers and he was honestly okay with that. He loved his children, he loved how he'd do anything for him and Stiles too. He would do anything for his husband. 

 

Derek's life was perfect and all he needed was what he had but he was getting so much more. He was getting a new child soon and he just couldn't wait for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Feedback is what I live for. Commenting is nice too. (:


End file.
